


The Top Ten Rejected Sherlock Holmes Stories

by gardnerhill



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Crack, Gen, Humor, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the crumpled-up papers around Watson's desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Top Ten Rejected Sherlock Holmes Stories

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2015 July Watson's Woes Promptfest prompt #17, _**But Aside From That, Dr. Watson, How Did You Like the Trip to Switzerland?**_ _: Watson has been accused of having a “pawky sense of humour” by his flatmate. Incorporate humour into your entry in some way – even grim or black humour (characteristic of both medical people and police)._ Yet another of my Lettermanesque Top Ten Lists.

_From the Home office at Dr. Watson's Writing-Desk:_

**The Top Ten Rejected Sherlock Holmes Stories**

 

 **10.** Holmes, Where the Devil Have You Hidden My Fountain Pen?

 **9.** The Hidden Valley Ranch Mystery

 **8.** A Case of Scabies

 **7.** That One Weekend We Spent at Oscar Wilde’s Place

 **6.** A Scandal in Bloomingdale’s

 **5.** Mrs. Hudson’s Mystery Meat

 **4.** The Adventure of the Three Amigos

 **3.** The Problem of Thor’s Brother

 **2**. That Miserable Fat Little Belgian Bastard Weasels In On My Case

_… and the number one Rejected Sherlock Holmes Story:_

**1.** The Sparkly Vampire


End file.
